The Perfect Present
by DaisyDoodle
Summary: For my 200th reviewer! Prompt she gave me: Taz searches for the perfect birthday present for Up. Also super special suprise at the end:D


The Perfect Present

**Author's Note: I ****promised that before I started writing chapter 17 I would write this, so here it is! This happens after Starship and that's pretty much it so let's get started!**

**Dedication: To HidingBehindASmile, she was my wonderful 200th reviewer! This one is for her!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of this I would be writing about my amazing adventures with StarKid not about their character's amazing adventures.**

**P.S. If anyone has seen Iron Man or the Avengers, you will know what the computers look like on the Starship.**

Taz fell into her desk chair and it slid across her room on its wheels. She sighed, slumped farther into the chair and rubbed her hands down her face. She slammed her feet on the ground rapidly and ran her hands through her hair.

"Why is dis so hard?" The Lieutenant cried. "It's a damn present! I've been everywhere on de Starship and I still can't find one!"

She paused for a minute, her eyebrows furrowed in thought, "What am I even looking for?"

The brunette kicked her feet on the ground and the chair swept across the floor again. The back of the chair hit the desk, so she spun around and pressed the small green button on the top of the desk. A screen that was almost translucent popped up and she swiped away a few pages with her finger. Finally, she found the spot she kept her pictures in and began her search.

Taz spent hours looking through years of photos, looking for something that would be a perfect present. She could get Up new boots or a zapper, but that was something the rest of the crew would get him. Her eyes were dry from looking at the screen for so long and she pressed her finger to the little red X in the corner of the page. It disappeared and Taz was left staring at her background. It was a picture of Taz and Up standing in front of a big, white plantation house. Up had set the camera timer for 30 seconds and then ran back to Taz. She had been expecting him to just come and stand next to her but instead, Up whisked her off her feet and spun around. His hands were on her waist and her hands were on his shoulders. They were laughing and smiling when the picture took.

Suddenly, Taz knew the perfect present.

7777

Up was walking swiftly down the hall. He checked his communicator, 5:25.

"_I've still got time." _He thought as he kept walking.

Taz had told him to meet her in the Sky Deck bar at exactly 5:30.

His eyes moved from the time at the top of the screen to his background just below it. It was only of Taz's and his faces and tiny bit of their torsos. That had been a good day, they were in Europe on a mission and they were given the day off for some reason. They were both in black pea coats; Taz was wearing a plaid scarf, and Up had on a black hat. Their shoulders, hair/ hat, and if you looked closely, Taz's eyelashes, were dusted with snow. He don't know how he convinced her to take to picture put when he put his finger on the button, she turned and put her lips to his cheek. Up thought she looked so pretty with the snow in her hair and on her eyelashes, so he made it his background. The Commander pulled himself from his thoughts to glance at the time again, 5:29.

"_Perfect."_ He mentally patted himself on the back for his punctuality.

He walked into the bar and found Taz and the crew waiting for him with a stack of presents.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all yelled.

Up was speechless, he knew this was what he was coming to the bar for but he just didn't expect the whole crew.

"Commander! Open my present first!" February called as he walked over.

"Can we eat cake first?" Krayonder asked.

So they ate cake, drank beers (wine for the ladies, minus Taz) and then opened presents. Taz was glad she decided not to get him new boots or a new zapper because February got him the best boots money could buy and Tootsie and Megagirl had made him a new zapper with robot tech. Specs had made him special night vision goggles and Krayonder gave him a jar of 'Superfast healing gel by the makers of Supermegafoxyawesomehot beautifying cream.'

"For the times when Taz gets stabby." He whispered to the Commander.

Up chuckled at this as he grabbed a small box off the table. He yanked the top off and inside was a black strip of fabric. The gray- haired man pulled the fabric out of the box and held it in the air with his pointer finger and thumb.

"Uhhh, Taz? What exactly is this?" He asked the Lieutenant.

She grabbed the fabric from his fingers, placed it over his eyes and tied the ends up behind his head.

"It's a blindfold, dumbass." She hit him lightly on the head before grabbing his hands and pulling him to the entrance of the bar. "We'll see jou guys in a few days!"

Taz led him down numerous halls and Up tried to keep track of where they were going but gave up when they went down the elevator. He heard doors whoosh open and their footsteps echoed around the room they were in. It was a big room from what he could tell, with a metal floor. He heard a door open and then felt his legs begin to walk up stairs.

"Taz, where are we?" The Commander asked.

"In a drop pod." He heard her pressing buttons, probably setting the destination.

"Are ya going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope, it's a surprise."

The brunette led him to seat and strapped him in. The pod then dropped out of the Starship and began its journey.

7777

"We are close to our destination, so I'm going to change jour clothes." Taz announced about an hour later.

"You packed for me? When?"

"Yesterday, while you were at training." She answered nonchalantly.

He heard her rummaging through something and then clothes were shoved into his hands.

"Put dese on… but DON'T take off the blindfold!" She called back to him.

He stripped his uniform off and slipped on the pants Taz gave him. They were blue jeans as far as he could tell, and the shirt was a flannel button up. As soon as he slipped on the boots, the computer informed them that they had "reached their destination."

"Can I take the blindfold off?" Up asked Taz.

"Not yet, we still have to take a little drive." She grabbed his hand and ran out of pod.

She shoved him in the passenger's seat of a car and went over to her side. About 5 minutes later, the brunette turned off the truck and Up got out on his own.

"Jou can take it off now." Taz announced, referring to the blindfold.

Up untied the knot and pulled the fabric away. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust, but when he looked up, Taz was sitting on the tail of a black truck. She was in a flannel button up, tight blue jeans, and cowboy boots.

"Welcome back to Mobile, Commander." She pointed to something behind him.

He turned slowly only to come face to face with a big white plantation house. A sign read _Up Plantation_, otherwise known to Up as his childhood home. He spun around, lifted Taz off the tailgate and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"This is _the _perfect present." Up announced as soon as he put her down.

Taz let out a groan and Up gave her a confused look.

"Dis is gonna next year's present even harder to find!"

Up just chuckled and slung his arm around her shoulder, as they walked up the front porch steps.

**I finally finished! I mean, it only took me like two weeks. Sorry it's summer so I get distracted really easily. Also I've been obsessing over this movie called "Stick It" I think I might be in love with it. Also, I'm about to go on vacation so I'll be writing but I won't be posting. I have to update a story I haven't updated in six months, then work on chapter 24, and then give yall sneak peeks at some stories running around my head. So I'm very busy. I know this was a little short and that picture Up looked at is very random but this oneshot and another oneshot I have in my head are connected and that picture is part of it:) Also no one get on me for putting them in stereotypical southern stuff, I live in Texas and people wear stuff way worse than that to school. Before I go I will give yall some sneak peeks!**

**Next oneshot: "Drunk on You" Based off of Luke Bryans song of the same name. Taz and Up romance.**

**Next stories: "Switcheroo" While on a mission, something goes wrong and the Rangers switch bodies. Will they be able to survive the seven days that it takes for them to go through everyone on the crew's body? Multiple pairings and friendships.**

"**The Lake House" After discovering Dr. SpaceClaw's evil plans, the crew is ready to come back and bust him but instead he sends them on… vacation? Up takes them to his family's lake house, where hundreds of secrets are buried and hundreds more are revealed. Multiple pairings and friendships.**

**Hope they sound interesting:)**

**-Kellyxoxoxo**


End file.
